


He's Dead!

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-04
Updated: 2010-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rejoicing at the end of Lord Voldemort</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Dead!

He's dead! Rang the call throughout the land.  
He's dead! This is to be celebrated!  
He's dead! Saying his name is no longer banned.  
He's dead! We have all been liberated.

We have to thank the boy who lived  
And his friends and allies  
Who so freely give  
Of their time and safety so we might live  
And that we all are still alive

He's dead! They called from hill and vale.  
He's dead! We must never forget!  
He's dead! A new banner we all shall sail.  
He's dead! Let there be no regret!

We are finally safe at last  
And thank those who gave their lives  
The dark days past  
The Ministry flag's up the mast  
And we need no longer sigh

He's dead! The Dark Lord is dead!


End file.
